This invention relates generally to tools used for cutting various materials. More particularly, this invention relates to hand tools with multi-faceted inserts for cutting wire and other materials, wherein the inserts have multiple cutting edges so that when one cutting edge becomes dulled or otherwise damaged, the insert can be rotated in order to provide a new, sharp cutting edge.
It is common for tools such as pliers to include sharp cutting edges for the purpose of cutting wires and other small objects. For example, a standard set of pliers may include one sharp edge on each of the two jaws. When the user desires to cut something such as a wire, the material would be placed between the sharp edges and the jaws would be closed. The sharp cutting edges would then come into contact with the material and sever it. Although these tools are very useful devices, there are several drawbacks to the standard arrangement on most tools. For instance, several types of pliers will form the cutting edges as one integrated piece with the rest of the jaws. Over the course of several months or years, the cutting edges will become rusted, dulled or otherwise damaged due to environmental conditions and excessive or improper use. For example, cutting edges can be deformed when a person attempts to cut an article made of a very strong or hard material. These actions will cause the effectiveness of the wire cutting portion of the tool to deteriorate over time. When the cutting edges are formed directly on the jaws, the only way to repair the cutting edges is to re-sharpen them. This can be very difficult and expensive given the small dimensions involved in a standard hand tool.
Several tools have been designed which avoid this problem by having cutting edges formed as part of an insert which is a separate piece. Each insert is then connected to each of the two jaws, either by a screw fastener or some other method. The advantage of this design is that when an insert edge becomes dulled or otherwise damaged, it can be removed and replaced with a new insert. Such inserts can be difficult to remove, however, if they are bent or otherwise deformed. Additionally, it can be difficult to find replacement inserts. If a person does not have these inserts on hand when a change is necessary, he would have to discontinue the operation until new inserts can be found. Finally, because tools such as pliers have such small openings in the jaws, removing old inserts and inserting new ones can be difficult.
Other tools have utilized inserts that comprise one or more single, circular cutting edges that can be rotated as a portion of the edge becomes dulled or damaged. These also have several drawbacks, however. First, the use of rounded cutting edges does not give the user a pair of flat cutting surfaces for severing materials. This can cause the object material to slip or shift during cutting. Second, if a portion of the round cutting edge becomes deformed, it is possible that the deformation will affect the orientation and position of the rest of the insert. If the deformation causes the insert to become misaligned, the ability of the tool to cut material becomes seriously compromised. Finally, rounded inserts can be difficult to remove and rotate.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide an improved tool for cutting materials that includes inserts that are easily removed and inserted.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved insert for a cutting tool that allows the user to continue operating the device even after one edge of the insert has become damaged or dulled.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved insert for a cutting tool that is not easily damaged through their normal use or environmental conditions.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved removable and replaceable insert for a cutting tool that is strong enough to cut through hard materials.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved means for connecting an insert to a cutting tool such that the insert will not move or rotate relative to the tool when cutting a material.
These and other objects are attained in the present invention through the use of multi-faceted inserts made of hardened materials that can be easily removed and replaced and also are of a durable material that is not easily deformed.